Harry Potter and the Deathly Hormones
by shounenai4life
Summary: Harry finds Draco unconscious at his doorsteps 2 years after leaving his life of Hogwarts behind. When he finds out that he desperately needs Draco to keep things together for 3 weeks, he has to take the chance. But alot can happen in 3 weeks. Alot. HXD
1. Chapter 1

New story, written for my b.f Katie's Xmas present. If you wanna read and comment, go ahead, but no flames please. This hasn't been run through with a fine tooth comb and I know a few ideas are a little shaky, but I think its still a good read so take the chance if you'd like. MERRY CHRISTMAS KATIE!

Disclaimer- not making no money, and me and J.K ain't tight so she didn't give me the rights to her book or any of the characters in it.

...

Damn.

* * *

"The war is over Harry, but your fort wall is still up." The sentence lingered in his mind, like a line out of a bad song, or the taste of decaf when he'd asked for full strength.

He hated decaf.

The house was empty now, but it had felt this way for a while. Empty. Everything between them. Empty. He'd felt it. He knew she had felt it too. That's why she had left.

"Didn't let her in? More like, I didn't want her to get hurt." Harry held his face in his hands before leaning it against the bedpost. He needed Ron.

He couldn't call Ron. Not to cry about his ruined relationship with his _sister_. Not for this. He was alone in this one. His first and only real breakup. It hurt.

Ginny's hairbrush still sat on the almost empty bureau, and a perfume she'd never really used. He glanced at it through his peripherals, before his vision was again clouded with tears. She knew how he felt about being alone. He's spent half of his life alone.

He wished he was a smoker, or a drinker, a gambler or a sex addict even, though it was less glamorous by way of unhealthy addictions, because now he'd be able to let everything out through life-threatening frivolities.

Instead he had a bag of candy beside his for the kids that would be coming by for Halloween next week. 'Damn.'

What did one do when they had just been dumped. What about when the reason was because they weren't being 'open' enough. What if it was because they had spent 7 years fighting with someone strong enough to kill anyone with a flick of a piece of wood?

He was sure no one had ever written a book about that.

"How to live after defeating the Dark Lord. It would be a best seller." Harry smirked at his own feeble attempt at a joke. He was making progress. Seven hours since Ginny had dumped him and he'd managed to stop crying, move a couple inches from the door over to the bed, and made a joke out loud in a completely empty house.

Progress.

Harry was about to call Ron, the phone was even clutched in his hand, finger on the speed-dial, when the familiar chime of the doorbell distracted him. He wondered if he should stand, or continue to sulk like a good emo would. Finally he decided to get up. His legs were cramping.

The door was down the hall, but it felt like miles away. As Harry clomped down the hall, Ginny's words echoed in his head, louder and more prominent each time they came. What had she even meant? 'Fort wall my foot.' Harry thought.

He finally did get to the door, and opened it .No one. He leaned against the doorframe, stared at the ground. There was no pavement. He blinked. He couldn't see the pavement.

A body was in the way, crumpled against the floor. The right foot of the body stuck out at an odd angle, but that wasn't what caught Harry's attention, nor did the trail of blood down his driveway.

It was the wand clutched in the small yet defiantly masculine pale hand sticking out. Harry's eyes widened. He didn't expect to see dead wizards at his doorstep nowadays. Messy blond hair covered the face-down face.

Harry was none too eager to touch the body, but he had to know. His heart was racing quickly, and he glanced around to make sure no one happened to be walking their dog at 3:00 am before crouching down.

He touched the heavily jacketed back. It was warm. Grimacing, he stood and tried rolling the body over with his foot. Too heavy, too hard.

'Damn.'

Harry picked up the limp arm and tried flipping the body over. He finally noticed that the right leg was bleeding heavily through the denim jeans, and the weird angle it was at. He didn't know what to do.

Call the ambulance? Hide the wand and _then_ call the ambulance? Leave the body outside in hopes that the garbage trucks would take it out in the morning? He liked the third option, although he wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep with an unconscious male outside.

He scrunched his nose. "You've fought dragons, broken your arm over 13 times." He said, ending up sounding more deranged than encouraging. "You can touch an unidentified, unconscious body with a bleeding broken leg."

His glasses were fogging with the cold. He had to make a choice now. The body was as still as the night, and the blood was beginning to mess up his front steps. He reached down again, tried to tug at the tightly clutched wand. He would try option two. It seemed safest. The wand wouldn't budge. He tried again.

This time the body stirred, and the arm retracted. "Leggome…don't…" Was all he could decipher. He didn't need anymore. He couldn't forget that voice, even if he'd wanted too.

He bent low and turned the face towards him; pushed back hair too thickly gelled to be healthy. "Draco…"

Damn.

The night had just novel worthy.

2.

Harry had managed to pull Draco's limp body inside, get his jeans of and bind his bleeding leg before he'd panicked. He hadn't seen Draco in four years now. His hair was a little longer, skin even more pale than usual, although that could just be the cold. But he nearly looked the same as always.

The main difference was the twisted ankle.

The phone was picked up on the fourth ring, and the voice was almost indistinguishable. "Huh?"

"Ron? Are you on the fucking couch _again_??" Harry said, watching as Draco squirmed in pain around the floor.

"What the hell is it Harry? It's like 2:00 am." Ron growled.

"I need a healing charm, or spell, whatever. Twisted ankle. Harry said quickly, although he knew there was no point. Ron would compute when he was good and ready.

"…."

"…"

"….Your ankles twisted?" Ron mumbled. "What'd you do?"

"Not mine Ron. I just…I need to know. Right now." Harry said, more slowly this time. Draco groaned, and his eyelids fluttered open long enough for Harry to catch a glimpse of striking grey. They closed again.

He'd managed to get Draco leaning against the wall, his jeans cut off above his knee. "Ron, quickly." Harry stomped his feet against the carpeted floor, in hopes that it would somehow speed things up. He'd never liked carpets really.

'Rugs that can't be moved and hang around in places where they're not even wanted.' He thought. Ginny had liked carpets. She'd never gotten his reasons for disliking them. She had never really gotten his sense of humor…

"Your ankle's not twisted, but you want me to give you the spell to fix…twisted ankles." Ron said, finally sounding wide-awake enough to be sarcastic.

"Yeah…"

"I thought you'd finally gotten over that bugger helling idea that you can be all-independent, all the time. I'm coming to help you. Can't fall asleep on a couch like this again." Ron said.

"No, Ron. Don't. I'm not…seriously…" Harry said. The phone line went dead.

"Shit!"

Harry threw his closet door open and began dragging Draco into it. He only managed to get half of him in and ended up having to fling sweaters over his legs.

With only seconds to spare.

"I'm here." Ron said, upon arriving with a pop. "Where's your leg?"

He was in nothing but pajama pants, a distraction to any gay male. But he wasn't.

Ron waved his wand around lazily. "Your leg's not broken." He griped, looking down.

"I know. I didn't say it was." Harry said, cocking his hips.

Ron blinked and scratched his bright red hair with his wand. "You really called to ask me w- why the hell is your sweater bleeding?"

"I mixed it with the whites." Harry said flatly. "…The color's running."

Ron's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "It's spreading." He said, slowing walking up to it. "You really should try and save this." He snatched up the sweater and nearly threw up. "Harry, there's a fucking LEG sticking out of your fucking closet! …Fuck!"

He threw the sweater down. "It's bleeding! Harry it's bleeding! I'm gonna be sick!"

Harry sighed and flung the closet door open. "It's Draco…" He said.

"YOU KILLED MALFOY??" Ron stared into the closet. "Where the hell did you get _him _from? He's been missing off the face of the earth forever."

"I have no idea. I found him at my door like that." Harry said defensively as Ron poked Draco with his wand. "I've never seen him with his mouth closed before." Ron said quietly."He looks nearly decent."

Harry stared at Ron's revealing backside. "Just do the spell." He said. "I can't believe I never learnt something like that during all my years of Hogwarts."

Ron stared at Draco's peaceful face. "No way am I helping that bitch. Not till he wakes up and explains why the hell he's here" He said.

Harry was silent. Then he shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's kind of…ok to do in this situation. Well at least get the salve then."

Ron grinned. "I can't miss hearing this. Old Voldy being gone defiantly takes away some of the excitement of life…"

3.

"So she really dumped you?" Ron said, sitting in the couch across from the bed Draco was lying on. "Ginny? The girl who spent half her life obsessing over you?"

Harry shrugged, re-wrapping Draco's leg with gauze. "Said I wasn't letting her in enough or something." He said. "I don't even remember. I wonder how the hell Draco got here. Britain's enormous…"

"It's stupid. I never thought you were right for each other anyways." Ron smirked.

Harry glanced at him. "We're gonna get back together you know." He said. "It's just a thing. She'll be back by morning, I know it."

"Sure." Ron said drily. "And she'll find Draco Malfoy lying half-naked on your bed. A real way to get back together."

Harry stared down at Draco. "Ron, fix his damn leg so I can roll him outside." He whined. "Please."

"We're not rolling him outside Harry. Seriously. We already got him up the stairs, and I am not helping you take him back down." Ron said, leaning his face against his arm.

"Well, I'll probably have to go out with him anyways." Harry said. "When that real estate analyzer gets here and sees that I have no partner, I'm not going to be eligible for this house anymore. They'll kick me out. We haven't even been accepted yet. Three more weeks was all we needed…three fricking weeks under scrutiny, and she left me."

"You're an idiot." Ron said.

"I know. I didn't mean to-"

"No." Ron shook his head. "You need a partner Harry. This house is only eligible for two or more people. Two people need to be here. At least." He said slowly. "Ginny's gone, and when they get here to make sure that everything's copasetic, you need to have two people living here. Two."

"I know Ron." Harry said. "Stop talking like that. I need to get Ginny back. This is like the fourth time she's got up and gone, she's gonna be back. Just…she might not come back in the next month."

"So you need a substitute." Ron said, racking fingers through his hair. "Someone that can't back out of it."

Harry looked at Draco at the same time as Ron. "He has a life, Ron. I can't make him do that…"

"His leg's bleeding, his ankles twisted and he's lost tons of blood Harry. He can't stop you…"

"He'll heal himself when he wakes up."

"Take his wand. Nurse him to health yourself."

"That would be like taking him hostage He doesn't deserve…fine I'll give it a shot." Harry said. He knew he couldn't fight against the devilish smirk on Ron's face. If he was gonna get him gone, he had to at least pretend to be on board with the nutty idea.

4.

"You're gonna stay here Malfoy. I've put up with your shit for too long anyways. I'll set your ankle but I'm not healing it. And you aren't either. I've got your wand. And you're not getting it back till the end of the three weeks." Harry said, trying to get his eyebrows to be drawn menacingly drawn together but ending up looking constipated.

"That won't do…"

He glanced at Draco through the mirror. Draco stirred slightly but was otherwise just as still as he'd been for the last few hours. The sun was starting to rise, pushing itself rudely through Harry's closed blinds. He looked down at his crumpled jeans and t-shirt. He couldn't be seen wearing his 'my-girlfriend-just-dumped-me' clothes when Draco woke up. It would take away from the ominous complete control over you look he was going for.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. He'd freshen up. Then he'd come back and fix his daunting speech. It had to be good enough so Draco wouldn't laugh. As he showered he felt nervous. Had he changed in the last four years? Was his personality any different?

'Am I crazy? Keeping Draco Malfoy here as hostage when he could have a family that needs him, when I don't know anything about him? Have I gone mad? He could be dying right now; I don't know anything about medicine. He should be at a doctor…but I couldn't take him to one even if I wanted to. Does he even live in non-wizarding Britain? Does he have health benefits? Should I be taking him into wizarding Britain? I don't know any doctors there either…'

The clouds of billowing heat did nothing to help harry clear his head. He'd get Hermione if he needed her, although he really didn't want to deal with a Hermione that was peeved at Ron. He had to wait for Draco to wake up first though. There was nothing that he could, not before then.

Harry changed and walked back into his bedroom, and all logical thought flew from his head. Draco was awake. He was sitting up, looking around.

'Damn.'

"Don't move! You can't leave! Hostage! …Bugger." Harry got out. Four years of being completely relaxed had done absolutely nothing to help his defense skills. For the first time in his life he'd been free for all concerns, relatively happy with Ginny, in their flat and then recently, their house, keeping in close contact with Ron and Hermione.

He'd been able to let himself go for the first time ever and he'd loved it. It was like a young wild animal that had been domesticated. He didn't know how to go back to suspicious and defensive anymore.

Draco looked at him, his eyes unfocused yet calculating. He looked at his clumsily bound leg. The wound, which hadn't been large, though it wasn't shallow either, had stopped bleeding now. It wasn't obvious that his ankle was twisted any more, Harry had laid him down properly.

He must've felt the pain that had been keeping him unconscious for the past few hours.

"Shit…" He said, instinctively reaching down and touching his leg.

"I've got painkillers…" Harry said lamely, rushing back into his bathroom and picking up any bottle that had aspirin as an element. He came back with them and a cup of water and slowly read the tiny print on each of them before deciding which one to give Draco.

"You had to be the closest wizard, didn't you?" Draco gasped out, his ragged breath giving clue to the pain he was in.

"What?" Harry said confusedly. He looked at Draco's hand holding his leg. No ring.

"Looked for…the wizard closest to me…simple searching charm…finds…all magical stimulation within a ten mile radius." Draco said slowly, words detached and broken. "Made it to the door…passed out."

"What happened to your leg, Malfoy…Draco?" Harry said, propping the now collapsing Draco up.

Draco stared down at his leg, as if seeing it for the first time. "Broken…I think." He said.

"Yeah…that was my guess too. I mean…what made it break? What happened to you?" Harry said, more slowly this time. Draco bit his lip, and he looked weary with exertion. "Car. Hit me." He said, sounding unsure. "It hurts so damn…fi-fix it." It seemed he wanted to say more but couldn't. Instead he closed his eyes and leaned against Harry, either falling asleep or going unconscious again, Harry wasn't sure which.

Plan number two. Fix up Draco's leg now, make bargains later. He'd lost a lot of blood and that was most likely why he couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to complete paragraphs, much less make snappy comments.

Harry needed a doctor that wouldn't ask any questions. A good one that could come to his house because he wasn't about to drag Draco back down the stairs. One that was trained professionally, unless they were simply a certified genius. He sighed.

'Damn.'

He'd have to call Hermione.

* * *

There we go. First chapter. XD Its a little long because I put the chapters in after i'd started writing. Kinda hard to write a Harry Potter story outside of the wizarding world since everyone has completely different personalities when not under stress or in fear. That and the fact that J.K never gave much info on things about the wizarding world apart from what went on in Hogwarts so I had to make up some bits. Aside from that I tried my very best and I hope it came out as good as a worked for. Hope you love it K-Dawg!


	2. Chapter 2

This doesn't seem to be that popular of a story but that's alright because its all for you Katie! ^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

"So basically that's it. Just three weeks of you lolling around here." Harry said, careful not to look at Draco and instead fiddling with the things on his dresser. "If you have somewhere else to be you'd better just cancel on them. This is the least you owe to me anyways."

Hermione pinned the last of the bandages of Draco's ankle and analyzed his leg with a calculating eye. "Not bad for a mud blood if I do say so myself." She said haughtily. Draco wasn't listening. He was staring at Harry.

"That's a little evil, even for you Potter." He said. "You're going to keep me here against my own will all because I got hit down by a car?"

"And you still haven't told me how a muggle hating wizard such as yourself found his way into non-wizarding Britain." Harry said smugly, arching an eyebrow, turning to face Draco from where he was leaning against the bureau. "A story I'm sure will be fascinating."

"Don't try to be smooth Potter, it doesn't fit you. You haven't even managed to fix your hair in all these years." Draco smirked, propping himself up. "Haven't been able to keep that little red-head of yours either, by the looks of it."

Well at least one of Harry's questions had been answered. Draco? Change? Not allowed to be in the same sentence with each other.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she slid off the silicone gloves she had been wearing. "As much as your witty conversation skills amuse me, I really must be going." She said dryly. Everything she said when in a fight with Ron was either dry or sarcastic, or in severe cases, both. This was severe. "Apparently I'm the only one out of you charismatic testosterone-driven gentlemen that can keep a job." She continued. Noting the worried look on Harry's face, she softened a little.

"Take care." She said, planting a kiss to his cheek. Then she glanced at Draco, eyes suddenly ice-cold. "Malfoy."

"Granger…"

"Good day."

"Like wise."

With a small pop she was gone. They were alone.

Harry was suddenly extremely nervous. "So…do you have any family or work that you need to be at?" He said, still not looking at Draco.

A dry laugh.

"No." Draco said. "Neither."

"So this is gonna be a good thing for you." Harry said. "Free food, free stay. Com'n Malfoy…Draco, I've never asked you for anything before even though you made seven of my years on this earth utter crap."

"You've never asked me for anything before because we weren't friends." Draco sniffed haughtily. "And now you absobloodylutetly need me to keep this roof over your head. Doesn't sound like a fair trade-off."

"Do you really want me to remind you that I saved your life?" Harry said, leaning off of the bureau and going to stand in front of the bed. "I would think something like that would be just the sort of embarrassment you _didn't _want."

"This whole situation is all to cock." Draco said, shaking his head. "But whatever. I'll do it. Just three weeks, right?"

Harry's heart did a double back flip but he stayed calm on the exterior. "Cool." He said. "Oh, and there's the small matter of you havingtoactlikemyboyfriend, but we can always deal with details later. Get some sleep, bye!" He tried running for the door. It was too late.

"Wait, what??" Draco swung his right leg over the bed and stood, slightly shaky, but otherwise very firm. He walked towards Harry, who tried to inch out of the room, but couldn't. "Your boyfriend? You think I'm an arse-bandit, do you? Shouldn't listen to everything you hear Potter. I would think that you'd understand that, of all people."

"It's not that." Harry couldn't help but look at Draco now. He was right in front of him. "Its just…Ginny…she…" how could he put this in terms that he wouldn't be revealing his entire embarrassing personal life?

He couldn't.

"Ginny just left me…and this house is only applicable for two or more people. We signed in as partners…like dating partners and I know they'll be expecting a girl but you're what they're gonna get." Harry glanced at Draco, then at the floor. "We're not gonna have to do anything, you just stay here." He was blushing, why was he blushing? He wondered if Draco could tell. His face was on fire.

The surprise on Draco's face was obvious. "She left you? What the hell did you do?" He said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip. "I didn't think that red-head would ever leave you. She was bonkers for you in school."

"She still is. I mean, its just a rough patch, but I don't want to be kicked out of the house for it." Harry said. "I'd tell her to come back but she probably would get irrational and ask me if the only reason I wanted her back was to keep the house, and then she'd really be pissed at me." Harry said, wondering why he wouldn't stop talking. Talking to Draco fascinated him, it was like talking to a parrot, or some other animal that could talk, but didn't have to. It was interesting.

"So after this time you'll be able to go back to whatever you were doing. You can stay in this room and I'll be in the next one, since you already have…slept here." Harry wondered why Draco wouldn't step back. He'd already gotten to be menacing, he'd made his point. He took the opportunity to look at Draco properly.

It was almost like the twilight zone, seeing him without his henchmen. He was slightly taller, still as feminine as ever, and his hair was losing that weird sheen it always had as it hadn't been oiled for a while now. He was wearing some of Harry's clothes and was clean now. Almost the same as always. And yet somehow completely different.

"Well…that's enough talking for now..." Harry said in embarrassment. Draco was staring at him in a way that made him feel like fixing himself up. He felt like he was being analyzed and he wasn't going to get a good grade. "…I'm going to just...are you hungry?"

"Haven't eaten in hours. Got hit by a car and was unconscious. Lost half of my bodily fluids. Yeah, I'd say I could use some grub." Draco said dryly.

"Right, right." Harry fumbled nervously. He didn't know what to do. Draco was the enemy, Draco had been the enemy. How did he talk to him? Did he ask him questions about his life? Would that be too personal?

'Damn.'

Harry realized for the first time, that he didn't know how to deal with people that weren't bombarding him with questions about himself, that weren't fighting with each other to talk to him. He didn't know how to deal with people..that didn't love him.

Draco must've noticed his revelation look. "I can…help you." He said, stepping down on his ankle and yelping in pain. "What? No… you stay here, and I'll get you some…soup, or something." Harry said, trying to shake his head free of its confusion.

"Not sick Potter. My leg's mashed, but I'm perfectly healthy." Draco managed a smirk though he was gripping his leg in pain.

"Right." Harry said, turning and knocking himself into the wall. "…Right. Food. Downstairs. I'll be back." He walked down the stairs slowly. If Ginny came back then he wouldn't need Draco anymore. She probably would.

'She might even come today. No sweat, it's not permanent. Probably won't last three days. She can't stay away forever.'

'…Right?'

2.

Harry watched Draco eat with a bemused look on his face. It was priceless to see Draco scarping down his cooking. "Hungry?" He said, reaching out to support Draco's back. He looked like he might fall over with exertion.

Draco didn't look up. He had no time for witty rhetorical questions. 'This won't be that bad. Like having a pet that doesn't like you. A pet snake. A poisonous one.' Harry thought.

Draco sighed as he finished the last forkful, and then looked up at Harry expectantly. Harry sighed. "You can have mine. I guess…you're the guest or whatever." He pushed his untouched plate towards Draco and settled to watch him again. It defiantly was more entertaining than premium cable.

"So…how have the last four years treated you?" He asked, wondering why his voice cracked, and he sounded like an insecure 15 year old again.

Draco stopped eating for only a second.

"Look at my leg." He ordered.

Harry did, noting how huge his pants were on Draco. "What?" He said. "Its healing fine."

"That's what my life is like." Draco said, not bothering to cover his mouth. He pushed an annoying lock of white-blond hair out of his eyes. "Mashed."

Harry laughed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well…I guess you can make the best of this then. It can be like stay away camp."

"My whole life has been stay away camp." Draco said curtly.

The room was silent and Harry let out a heavy breath he hadn't known he was holding. Talking to Draco was like walking on eggshells. But he was desperately eager to know what had been going on in Draco's life. He hadn't seen him in four years and out of the blue he'd just appeared at his doorsteps.

"Well," Harry let his eyes settle on Draco's ear, close to his face, but not staring directly into those shocking greys. "I meant, what you been up to? Where're you working? Do you live nearby?"

"Yes, you do sound like a stalker." Draco said coolly, dropping the fork to the plate. Harry felt his cheeks grow hot again. "Why does it matter anyways?" Draco added, though the tone was slightly diluted from the heavy acid base of before.

"I don't really keep in touch with my past. I mean, Ron and his family and Hermione and Ron are really all I have. I don't…know that much about the wizarding community. Me and Ginny really wanted to separate ourselves from it for a few years so I haven't really been involved, you know?" He tried to explain, though he knew he was coming off as clumsy and adolescent. "I was just curious."

It was Draco's turn to smirk condescendingly. "You haven't changed a bit Potter." He said. "And that's a fat lot more people than I keep in touch with anyways."

Harry knew Draco was baiting him to ask, but he took it anyways. "How many have you kept in touch with?" He asked, moving from Draco's right ear to his left with his eyes.

"None. I've been shunned by the entire wizarding community. No one wants a backstabbing traitor to work for them. It looked bad on my resume." Draco laughed, but he sounded bitter. "I've just been lolling around London trying to keep a job around these incompetent muggles."

Harry looked up at Draco. "You? In London? Here?" He grinned, trying not to laugh outright. "You've been living without magic?"

"In public, yes. It is possible for me you know. I have no family to depend on, no friends to back me up. I had to do it." Draco sniffed.

But the serious moment had been lost. Harry sniggered and then he was full out laughing. The bed shook and he fell against the pillow. His sides hurt. He could imagine Draco working at a local Burger King and the image just wouldn't go away.

Draco picked the pillow up from underneath him and hit Harry with it. "Shut the fuck up." He sounded annoyed. Harry tried sitting up, but the combination of his never ending laughter and Draco smacking him with a pound of feathers kept him down. He rolled over, hitting into Draco's waist. "Who would've thought?" He mumbled. His next sentence was forgotten. Draco smelt delicious. He drew in deep draughts of him. It smelt like Ginny somehow, faintly, but entirely different.

He suddenly felt like crying.

"Stop it! That…irritates me." Draco said, irritate being the code word for tickle in his screwed up language. "Don't…"He tried squirming away but Harry slipped an arm around his waist and continued smelling. He missed Ginny…

He didn't know how long he sat there; inhaling Draco like there was no tomorrow. Long enough for Draco to relax and start dozing off from painkillers and a full stomach, and long enough for him to do the same…

3.

Morning again. Harry opened one eye lazily before closing it again. Ginny felt soft against him, inviting. He leaned into her more, tightened his arm around her and settled to fall back asleep.

He didn't ask himself why Ginny had a penis.

He didn't ask himself why Ginny had an erection.

'Damn.'

Harry shot up. He'd fallen asleep the night before snuggled up against Draco. Fucking. Malfoy. He grimaced his disgust; glad Draco was sleeping and tried slipping his arm from around him before he could wake. Too late. Draco stirred.

'Damn!'

Draco hunched his shoulders backwards in a sort of half stretch before looking at Harry. He had the decency to flush bright red and look away. The silence was absolutely unbearable. "Tired…I suppose." Draco said, needing to break the quiet, regardless of whether his sentence made sense or not.

Harry smirked. The awkward broke. Draco pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth before bringing it down again. "Disgusting." He said. "I need to brush."

"Oh, right." Harry said, pulling away completely now. He got off of the bed and walked into the bathroom. His toothbrush. Ginny's toothbrush. Ginny's hairbrush. Ginny's perfume. Ginny's various vanilla scented body washes and lotions. Harry felt his lip convulsively tremble. Why wouldn't she just come back?

He couldn't cry though, he could hear Draco stirring in the adjacent room. He had to keep up appearances, not let it be known that he felt like breaking down. Reaching above the sink, he opened to cabinet for extra toothbrushes. None. Ginny's deodorant. Ginny's makeup.

Harry ambled back into the bedroom, where Draco was struggling to get out of bed without his ankle seething in pain. It was obvious by the bewildered look on his face that he wasn't used to, and just didn't understand how to deal with continuous pain. It was almost…cute, for lack of a better word, to see Draco all-powerful Malfoy struggling, vulnerable.

Harry helped him get both feet planted firmly on the ground, and then helped him stand shakily. Words of gratitude couldn't get past Draco's lips before Harry spoke. "We're going shopping." He said. The sentence made him shiver.

The first stop had been to get Draco fitted for a pair of crutches, which took up quite a bit of the day as he fussed about having to use them in the first place. It didn't help that it took him a while to get used to them either. He didn't like that.

"It's one of those stupid muggle contraptions." Draco said, as he finally managed to swing himself around properly. "Of course I can use it. I can use anything they can use, only better." Harry did not mention that most 10 year old children could handle crutches better than Draco. He let Draco have his little moment of self-satisfied smugness in preparation for the torture they were about to go through.

As soon as they got to the store, however, Draco took over, like an impatient mother teaching her child how to do things. Harry was glad for it. He'd gone shopping a grand total of three times by himself. And never to stock the entire house.

"We have to make it look like you've been living with me for the past 6 weeks." Harry explained as Draco dropped obscure items into the trolley cart. "And like…like we're dating." Those words never failed to make him blush and the toothpaste on the shelf suddenly looked more than interesting.

As he picked it up and began reading the labeling as if it was the cure to his life-threatening disease, Draco smirked. "Right." He said. "We're lovers."

Harry felt himself go three shades darker, as if someone were flipping through one of those little color booklets at a paint store.

Draco's eyes scanned the shelves purposefully, and he finally picked up a small white tube. "Then I guess we'll be needing this." He said.

"Baby toothpaste?" Harry was clueless.

"Its lubrication." Draco said. Then in response to Harry's continuously blank stare he added. "You know, lube?"

Harry blanched. "You mean, that thing fags…queers…gay guys use?"

"Well you did say we were 'dating'." Draco said, slightly impatient. "Don't you think we'd be fucking too?"

Harry felt lightheaded suddenly. Embarrassed wasn't the right word anymore. He needed a new word for how Draco could make him feel. It was just ridiculous the power words from that pair of pink pouty lips had over him. What was worse was, for a split second the image of himself…doing Draco, Draco Malfoy, jumped into his head. He felt his eyes widen.

Draco smiled devilishly, reading Harry like a quill. "Naughty naughty, Potter. Not till we get home are you allowed to be frisky."

Harry pulled his jacket zipper a little higher, refusing to look at Draco. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" He said, feeling his voice crack. Draco made him feel like an unsure 17 year old again by just looking at him. He didn't like it.

But he let Draco put it in. He wasn't going this far for the plan to fall apart. If a little bottle of lube kept it together, then screw it.

'Damn.'

The image had just zoomed into his head again.

By the time they got home it was dark, and Harry had to take in everything alone. Draco had begun wavering for about an hour now and certainly couldn't lug a houseful of packages into the house. Harry helped him upstairs first, roughly stocked the bathroom with supplement's to let him shower, and helped him into bed.

Draco was asleep by the time he got upstairs the second time, mouth curved like an infants, pale cheeks stained red. His hair was now completely void of gel, and was allowed to fall over his face, soft and natural. Harry stopped and stared, feeling a smile tug at his lip.

'Maybe not a _poisonous_ snake.'

4.

"The living room is obviously most important because that's where he'll be spending most of his time." Harry said, scrutinizing the room. A combination of a tiny photo shoot that morning and the switching spell had gotten all the pictures of him and Ginny in the house to be of him and Draco instead.

He'd had a small panic attack when he had thought about what Ginny would say if she saw, but decided that she would laugh, be proud even, of his efforts to keep their house for the both of them.

"The kitchen is important as well though." Draco said. "And any other room that can be seen from the living room. The kitchen is a little too tidy for a home to two males, however homosexual." He explained. "It could lead to awkward questions."

Harry nodded. "But then again, we should probably learn more about each other anyways. Awkward questions do manage to sneak their ways into interviews."

Draco sighed. "If only they had interviewed you about your favorite meals and if you liked dogs or not in school."He said, shaking his head and pouting.

"Shut up." Harry said, though he was getting used to Draco's wit.

Draco ignored him and threw his crutches unto the floor before sinking into the nearest sofa. "You want 2 kids but I want 3." He said thoughtfully, leaning against the pillow. "You want a dog, but I detest animals. Apart from my leg, which I wish you would just let me fix, neither of us have any disabilities."

"I can't let you fix it. You'd leave." Harry said logically.

Draco heaved another worldly sigh. "I don't hate you, you know. You saved my life three times. In one year. And I switched to the Harry Potter fan club campaign, didn't I? It's not like I have any friends to go to. This is actually a good break for me, which should give you a clue as to how well my life has been going."

Harry didn't say anything, not wanting to break the chain. Draco opening up to him. Very rare. "Anyways, you don't have to be such a stiff around me. We're not friends, not even acquaintances, but for the longest time we were enemies, which is one of the closest relationships you can have if you think about it." Draco continued. "So…let's just get through this…thing, ok?"

He glanced at Harry, who bit his lip. "Ok." He said. "Maybe…we could be acquaintances then, put the past behind us?"

Draco's eyes were calculating, but otherwise gave absolutely no clue as to what he was thinking. He was good at that, hiding his thoughts, and it was beginning to get to Harry. "Acquaintances…it could be profitable." He said eventually.

Harry's lips slid into a smirk. "Profitable…"

"Maybe…it could be nice…" Draco looked down, his eyes flickered a moment of truth.

Harry nodded. "Maybe it would be better for you not to be alone anymore." He said.

Draco shook his head. "I will always be alone." He said. "I've learnt…to trust no one. To love no one. Because I won't be hurt again."

Harry sat up." That's no way to live." He said vehemently. "If you don't love, you might as well die!"

"I did." Draco said, voice remaining leveled. "I did love, and it put me through hell for all of my life. It was only when I stopped that I started healing."

"Just because your parents…"

"It's not just them and you know that!" It was Draco's turn to snap passionately. "It was everyone that I ever loved or trusted or any of those shitty morals." He looked at Harry and his eyes shone pain, crystallized by years of hiding. Harry stared into them, taken completely aback.

"I know what I'm doing." Draco continued, voice darkening. "I'm doing it alone and I'm going to make it fine."

Harry opened his mouth, but Draco shot him a look that made him close it again. His time had expired.


	3. Chapter 3

Really want to get to the good stuff but for this story to hold any sort of decency everything must be built slowlllly. :( Shortening the chapters for less reading at a time, more updates and more detail. Enjoy!  


* * *

"I'm really sorry Harry. I don't mean to take advantage of your situation, but it was really the only thing I could do." Ron said pleadingly, adding more to the already sky-high pile in Harry's outstretched arms.

Harry tried looking at Ron over the baby bags, bottles and stuffed toys but he couldn't see him anymore. He sighed in annoyance, but condoned. "It's ok." He said. "I know you have to go and if there was anyone else you'd go to them. Right?"

"Well, you are the closest to me. And you do work from home…you're trustworthy and Com'n Harry, all my family's miles away from here." Ron said, smiling. "You and Ginny and Hermione are all I have in London and I wouldn't trust my own blood with anyone else."

Harry wobbled. "Compliments will get you nowhere. Be back here at 3 or I'll have your head."

Ron nodded. "You know your really should try working at the ministry you know. We could really use you there."

Harry shook his head. "You know I'm not ready to go back to the wizarding world. Not yet."

"It's been two years since all of that…"

"Two years too little." Harry said, pushing Ron outside. "Go. Save the world one anti-goblin petition at a time."

Ron smirked. "Don't try make it sound boring." He said. "And…damn, nearly forgot the key component." He lifted Hugo out of his stroller and helped Harry get him into his already loaded arms somehow.

"Bye baby." He kissed Hugo's head.

"Don't be late for dinner, sweetheart." Harry said dryly.

"Smartass!" Ron said, smiling as he walked away.

"Dumbass!" Harry yelled back, shutting the door. Hugo's soother fell out of his mouth and an inhumane wail began emitting itself from his throat. Harry stumbled and half of the things he'd been juggling fell from his hands, making Hugo screech louder.

'Damn!!!!'

"Shhh…" He said, bending to try and get the soother, instead dropping even more. "Stop…crying…stop…"

"That doesn't work with toddlers, you know." Draco smirked, coming down the stairs.

Harry felt himself blushing. "You made it down the stairs." He noted. "Without your crutches."

Draco shrugged. "Its been a few days, my legs defiantly feeling a lot better." He half-walked, half-limped up to Harry. "And who's this?" He asked, looking into Hugo's baby blue eyes.

"Hugo. Ron and Hermione's kid." Harry said, still trying to balance everything. "Don't touch him, you might freeze him with your cool."

Draco's brow furrowed. "That was really corny, even for you." He said coldly.

"See what I mean?" Harry said pointedly. "Bitter sarcasm is your language, and its one that babies don't take to."

Draco looked annoyed, and reached out, taking Hugo from Harry. Hugo looked at him and immediately stopped crying with a small hiccup. He smirked in Harry's direction.

"So, you scared him into silence." Harry said, setting the things on the ground.

Draco rocked Hugo. "He's just scared to be away from his daddy and it's unsettling." He said. "Children need to feel secure, and you have to make sure that you give of that feeling when you hold them."

Harry remembered the security that he had gotten from Hogwarts, the warmth it had given him. "True…" He said, slightly stunned.

"I know it is." Draco said smugly. Then his smirk faded, his voice was suddenly soft. "Trust me…I know."

Harry looked up at him at the same time that Draco looked away, whether purposefully or not he wasn't sure. Draco arranged Hugo on his hip. "Urgh, I gotta sit down, my ankle hurts like crap."

"Ummm, yeah, sure. Let's…let's go into the living room." Harry said, picking Hugo's bag up.

2.

Draco had helped Hugo get his toys out and was now watching him hover 2 feet off of the ground on his broomstick. He leaned back against the couch and stared at the rich blue ceiling. "Who knew that one second I'd be working as a godforsaken waiter and the next I'd be…in your living room."  
Harry's eyes widened. "A waiter? You??" He smiled, trying to imagine Draco, dressed in once of those formal black silken vests, ridiculously tight panted outfits. His smirk turned into a grin.

"Shut up." Draco said curtly. "I do a lot of…services. I have to. If it had been any other wizard they would've fixed my leg, but it had to be you."

"If it had been any other they would've shunned you and probably hurt you." Harry said. "Like you said, you're not the wizarding world's favorite spokesman."

Draco stiffened slightly then shrugged. "Yeah…"He gazed at Hugo again, then lifted a slender leg unto the coffee table. "You and the twiglet planning on having kids?"

Harry sighed. "I dunno. She kinda wants a big family…and I really don't. One, two maybe. But we've been fighting so much lately I can't imagine what it'll be like when we get married."

Draco turned to face Harry, torrents of blond hair moving with him like the thickest silken flax. "I've always wanted a child. Someone to…love me." His eyes lingered on Harry and it nearly took his breath away to see the broken pain in them.

He didn't know why he was behaving so decently to Draco. Maybe because he was tired of all the fighting and just wanted to have fun with someone for once...maybe because he wanted to be nice in front of Hugo, he wasn't sure. He missed this, having guy friends to talk to all the time.

He needed it.

Enough nagging, and forcing romance, forcing laughs, having to conceal everything. No more quarrels and having to make everything right and remembering date after date after date. No more work, just relaxing.

No more orders.

Draco broke the gaze to reach down and grip his ankle. "Damn this hurts." He said, glancing back up at Harry as he said it, a twitch of a guilt inducing smile tugging his lips.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll massage it for you ok?" He said, moving closer to Draco.

"Hmmm, now we're a real couple huh? I get all the perks of being held hostage." Draco smiled, moving his foot closer to Harry. "You know you could heal it, I promise I wouldn't run away or anything."

"Of course you do." Harry said, shaking his head as he gently gripped Draco's ankle and began rubbing small circles, starting at the bone, then moving lower.

Draco's eyes fluttered shut and the smallest of moans found its way through his parted pink lips. Harry looked up suddenly. "Don't stop." Draco whispered. "It feels…amazing.

Harry nodded and continued and the room became silent save for Hugo's gurgles of happiness every time his broom lifted itself off of the ground, and Draco's increasingly erotic moan.

Harry felt his face flush. He'd never heard a man moan like this before, never in pleasure, only in pain. A genuine smile was on Draco's face, although small, and if Harry knew what he was thinking about, the thoughts he was having, he would stop there and then.

But he didn't

So he didn't.

Eventually he was finished, and Draco's eyes opened again, brilliant Grey's sedated. "Thanks." He said softly, in a voice unlike his own, calm, placated.

Harry said nothing. He didn't trust his own voice, or the thoughts that were running repeatedly through his mind. Draco looked down, causing him to mirror the action.

'Damn…'

Draco bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "I'll…go feed Hugo." He said, picking up the baby bag and swooping a still giggling Hugo off of his broom stick. Harry leaned back against the pillow, utterly mortified.

Why in the world was he hard??

3.

"Thanks a lot Harry." Ron said, stepping into the hallway and leaving his heavy coat in a heap on the ground. "I was swamped today and everything just came unto me. I really needed your help."

"No problem. Really. Hugo released a lot of tension between me and Draco. We're getting along loads better now."

Ron turned to look at Harry. "Draco is he now?" He said, arching an eyebrow.

Harry looked at the ground. "Why not? I mean…he's not really an enemy, and he's technically helping me, although against his will. Why not Draco?"

"Why not shitface?" Ron said curtly. "Don't forget this is the booger that made your life living hell."

"I know, ok. But I'm not trying to cling to the past. And its only for three weeks anyways so the least we can do is be cordial."

Ron looked as if he was ready to say something, but Hugo came toddling into the room, and ended up clumsily gripping Ron round the knees. "Daddy!" He squeed happily. "Up! Up!"

Ron picked Hugo up, still looking around suspiciously. "Just don't get too close to him ok? You're just using him and then loosing him, right?"

Harry shrugged. "Hmmhm." He said, uncommittedly.

Draco hobbled into the hallway, and Harry got the feeling that he had been listening. "Still as charismatic as ever are we, Weasley?"

Ron's upper lip curled in distaste. "Harry, Ginny said that she's staying with mum until you've 'straightened your priorities' out." He said, turning back to Harry. "Whatever in the hell _that's_ supposed to mean."

Harry sighed. "I dunno…she's been living with Mrs. Weasley more than me this past year…I really don't know what's going on."

"I told you you should've married Cho." Ron teased. "Anyways, I really gotta get outta here. I'm in pretty hot water with Hermione myself."

Harry slung Hugo's baby bag over his shoulder and Ron smiled. "Thanks again, mate. I'll see you tomorrow."

He then looked at Draco.

"Malfoy…"

Draco bowed. "The pleasure was mine." He said sarcastically. Ron sneered at him, before turning towards the door.

Hugo, who had been strangely silent, suddenly started reaching out and whimpering. "Da..dra…da.." He whined, reaching feverishly for Draco.

"What's wrong, baby?" Ron said as Hugo struggled to be let go. Upon being released he toddled towards Draco, reaching up for a hug.

Draco smiled down at him. "I'll miss you too." He said, picking Hugo up and hugging him tight. Ron turned to glare at Harry who proceeded to look innocently at the carpeted floor.

"….We will speak of this tomorrow." Ron hissed as Hugo wormed his way back into his arms. "He stopped Hugo from waving to Draco, and shot him a glare before leaving.

Harry waited till he was gone to start laughing. "Did you see his face?" He said. "Damn, he was steamed."

Draco's face was an ear-splitting smile. "That was priceless." He said.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much anyways?" Harry said, still laughing.

"I wasn't talking about that." Draco said dismissively. "That didn't matter at all."

He turned to go upstairs, a dazed, happy sort of look on his face. Harry gazed at him, the image of an actual smile on Draco's face imprinted into his mind.

It was amazing.

* * *

There we are! Finally the lovely yaoi is beginning. Feelings are developing, which will lead to all the lovely yummy stuff we all enjoy. But first Harry has to realize that there's more to Draco than he knows. Draco needs to open up and Ginny...oh crap. Ginny. Yeah, plenty more to come. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Enjoy!  


* * *

Even after Harry had managed to put together a clumsy meal of leftover Bangers and Mash*, make his way up the stairs struggling with two sets of place and cutlery and struggle to get the door open to his bedroom, Draco had still not moved from his dreamy 'flopped-on-the-bed-in-fantastical-thoughts' land.

Harry smiled as he locked the door. "I didn't know you were such a sucker for kids." He said, cocking his head to the side a little.

Draco toyed with the idea of retorting with, "There's a lot you don't know about me." But decided against it. Too clichéd to be taken seriously. Instead he settled on an all-purpose shrug. "I love em, because they love me."

Harry didn't know why he said it, but the words spilled from his lips like vocabulary barf. "If you acted like that to everyone, we'd all love you." He said carefully, biting the corner of his lip.

Draco looked up and got into a sitting position to welcome his food. "Yeah well, everyone doesn't deserve it. Only innocent children not yet corrupted by the twisted confinements of society get affection."

Harry looked down into his plate and perched beside Draco, while still making sure to stay a little away from him. He couldn't think of a statement to say "Stop being a git, get off of your lazy bum and go out and socialize to make some freakin friends" without coming on too strong, so he kept it to himself. "You could be missing out on a lot."

"Yeah." Draco vehemently agreed, digging into his food with the same gusto. "A lot of bad."

Harry gave up for the moment. But only for the moment. Instead he resumed the previous topic. "If you love kids so much, why don't you have one of your own?"

Draco looked at him in annoyance. "How? I don't have a steady job in this damned country and more importantly no steady house."

"Get a steady girlfriend and steadily marry her before having a couple of-" Harry was going to continue throwing variants of the word 'steady' into his sentence but the seething look on Draco's face made him stop. "Kids. Before having a couple of kids."

The look on Draco's face did not desist. "Don't give me that. You know why…I can't." He suddenly seemed extremely uncomfortable, toying with the food he had currently been attacking.

Harry shrugged. "Well you're not altogether unattractive, witty and charming when you feel like it….you wouldn't have to reveal your true self till you were at least steady with her." He said, half-smiling.

Draco's face could not be read. "You mean…you really don't know?" He said, shaking his head in disbelief. Harry frowned. "Know what?" He said. "Spit it out, I've never been fond of trivial pursuit."

"That I'm…not…like you." Draco looked flustered for once, his eyes all over the room, on Harry, then the floor. Harry's impatient look forced the last sentence out of him. ""That I'm gay."

Harry's mind went blank, and then he quickly recollected his thoughts and tried to think of something suitable to say, something stolen from all the lifetime shows he'd been forced to watch with Ginny maybe?

Nothing came to mind.

"Well, in retrospect, yeah, that was dumb not to have noticed all those years." He said, smiling in bemusement. He looked at Draco, clad in tight black jeans, fuzzy dark blue slippers and a large sweatshirt that swallowed his tiny frame, and smirked. "Really dumb."

Draco turned to look at him condescendingly. "Well maybe it was the person, not the action that was stupid." He said, the corners of his lips turning up snootily. But he was more than obviously relieved that Harry hadn't gotten out his steel-toed boots and kicked him out while screaming irrelevant bible verses after him.

"Look at us bonding!" Harry said, putting on the over-exuberant voice of an a head cheerleader. He grabbed Draco around his waist in a burst of brotherliness and ruffled his hair. "Who knew, right?"

Draco stiffened at the physical contact before grudgingly thinking about the last few days. They _had_ been getting along well the last few days, hadn't they? The fact that Harry was the ultimate eye-candy and currently had an arm snuggly around his waist sending shivers to various not-to-be-mentioned parts of his body was only a delicious bonus.

For a second Draco let himself go, leaning his head against Harry and the image of him and Harry on the couch and Hugo in front of them blazed into his mind.

_Family…_

_ Harry would come home after a busy day of work and kiss him on the forehead, but it would be more than enough because the feelings emitted from the slightest touch would be electric and amplified far beyond that of any normal couple. The baby would be an angel, and conveniently asleep at the moment so that 'welcome home' would be allowed a whole new meaning. Harry would smirk at the sound of silence and Draco would smile naughtily. Then it would be upstairs for happy hour followed by…_

A jolt of excitement shot up Draco's spine and it took him a while to realize that Harry was staring down at him curiously. He yanked his head up, completely embarrassed, and pulled away. 'What the bugger?'

Harry was not dating material, not fantasy material, not even friendship material. Their relationship comprised of using each other for benefits on either side, and they happened have known each other before. That was it.

That was all it could ever be.

"Sorry." He said, looking down at his plate, forgotten beside him. Harry's eyebrow arched and the first syllables of a word escaped his lips but he was distracted by the sound of a phone ringing in the next room.

Harry stood, still looking curiously behind him as he strode into the next room.

"Lo?" The sound was faint, and Draco wasn't listening. Why was he thinking about Harry? It was more than just a little unhealthy and he knew it. 'The second Ginny comes back into his life he's going to drop me and it'll back to the streets. Don't fool yourself.'

"But I haven't…yeah…I know…I know…"

'Just because you had a couple decent conversations…'

"But if you'd just listen t-"

'Just because you let your guard down…'

"Ginny…just…well then why did you bother call?"

Draco sighed and flopped unto his stomach just as Harry re-entered the room. Harry picked the plates they'd just been eating from up and lay them on the ground, before stiffly sitting at the edge of the bed. "What am I doing?" He said softly, slumping his entire body in despair.

"Apparently getting ready for a revelation-filled monologue." Draco said, looking up in boredom.

"This probably won't even work." Harry said. "And Ginny won't listen to a word I say, much less even think about coming back."

"Why wouldn't it work?" Draco said, shrugging. "People commit fraud all the time. And it's not that big of a deal. You're just using me to play off as your girlfriend who apparently is male so you can keep your flat." He rolled unto his back and looked up at Harry. "If its being found out that you're worried about, then don't. I know more about you than Miss Geneva anyways. That wouldn't be the problem here."

Harry smirked and looked down at Draco. "The problem is that she won't even think about coming back, let alone listen to anything I have to say…what If she decides to come back in the middle of the interview or something?" He said.

Draco shrugged. "Treat her like a crazy stalker and shut her out. She deserves it for ignoring you anyways. Little b-"

"Easy boy." Harry said, petting Draco's head heavily. "She's still my girlfriend, lets not bash her quite yet."

"Well, she's being a baby." Draco said. "That's now how relationships are supposed to work."

"And you know this how?" Harry replied. "Seeing as your dating record has been more than extensive, right?"

"I know enough." Draco said. "Like, that communication is essential to every relationship. And the little stuff matter."

Harry shook his head. "I can't believe that I never noticed you were gay." He grinned.

Draco glared at him, before resuming his discourse. "For instance, does 'Ginny' know that the left side of your face is more sensitive than the right?" He said, glancing up at Harry through half-lidded eyes. "That although your hair is black, your eyelashes are really dark brown?"

Harry drew his brows together. "I don't even think _I_ knew that. And I defiantly don't think you should."

Draco reached up and lazily drew a fingertip down Harry's left cheek. "I notice things." He said as Harry shivered involuntarily. "I mean, we _are_ a couple right?" he smirked teasingly.

Harry held his cheek. "I'm never going to understand you." He said.

"I'm easy to understand." Draco said. "You just don't want to."

Harry stood. "You're high off of painkillers. Go to sleep." He said, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

Draco's eyes were almost closed. "If you understood you'd be scared." He said. "Because you wouldn't like it. I'm not liking it. Because it couldn't work. Draco and Harry couldn't work."

Harry frowned. "Go to sleep Draco." He said, helping his lay down properly. He walked to the doorway, shut off the light.

"Because…because I'm scared."

"Goodnight."

"Because you're scared. "

"Go to sleep."

"…Too bad." Draco smiled stupidly before falling asleep. "It would've been nice."

Harry stood in the doorway for the longest time, his mind lost in thoughts. 'No more painkillers for you.' He decided.

* * *

Hoped ya liked it! Update next week ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter, as promised! Sorry its a lil late! But hopefully whats inside'll make up for it!  


* * *

The morning was like a plague. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he immediately shut them again. He'd hoped it had all been a ridiculous dream. In the next room he could hear Draco's movement, light, even though he had a sprained ankle.

What had even happened last night? It felt as if there was a big chunk of his mind that had gone blank, and a chunk that was ridiculously important too. Harry slid out of his bed in nothing but a pair of dark boxers, his feet lazily searching for the fuzzy slippers he needed every morning.

He trudged down the hall to where Draco was sitting on his bed, frowning down at his bandages with disdain.

"Mornin'." He said groggily. Harry was not a morning person; his mind never really woke up before noon at least. "Changing time."

"Joy." Draco said, forcing a smile. He lifted his jeans up to his knee and watched Harry unwrap the gauze on his ankle with a slight interest. "Oh gods that feels good." He said softly. "I hate having that thing on my leg."

Harry felt a twinge of guilt and Draco must've picked up on it because he continued in the same trail of thought. How long have I been here anyways?" He said, looking quizzically at Harry.

"Dunno, bout four days?" Harry said, avoiding Draco's eyes. "Oh and look, you've been upgraded!"

He picked the wrap up and chucked it into the nearby garbage can. "Goodbye wrap, hello ankle support brace!"

The look on Draco's face could wither a spring flower. "Joy…" He repeated, smiling tightly as Harry snapped the brace on. "It's more comfortable, and you don't need crutches anymore, ok?" Harry said self-consciously. "I'm only trying to make this better for you."

"Right." Draco said. "Because not healing my leg makes it so much better for me, I totally get it."

Harry sighed and stood. Nothing calmed a fussy Draco; he'd learnt that the hard way.

"I'm going out ok? I've got to hit the stores before the stampedes do, that is, if I don't want a house covered in egg the next day. Those trick or treaters are vicious nowadays."

Draco tried to hide the excitement in his voice. "Can I come?" He said, hopping up. "I mean…if you need help." The tell-tale blush that stained his cheek pulled a smile from Harry. "Sure." He said. "Why leave my boyfriend at home when he could be hobbling about with me."

Draco stuck out his tongue as he pulled his jeans down, before catching himself. If he wasn't careful with Harry soon enough he'd be having….fun.

And that, that was simply unacceptable.

Break-

"This is just ridiculous In't it?" Harry said, pointing out the cardboard ghost cut-outs that lined the supermarket aisles. "I dunno whether to be pissed or amused when I see this junk."

Draco shrugged. "They're just jealous that we have 10 inch wands." He said, not getting in perverted innuendo of his own statement. Harry tried not to laugh.

"I have an 11 inch wand." He said smugly.

"So…it doesn't matter…oh…oh that's so immature." Draco said as he finally understood the implications, more embarrassed about the fact that he hadn't realized in the first place than what Harry was implying.

Harry smirked as he compared bags of candy. "Ginny usually chooses this…" He said, sighing discontentedly. "I don't really know…" He put both bags unto the shelf before standing up in duldromic silence.

"Get that one." Draco said, pointing. "Kids like things they can suck on because they last longer. Besides, parents are wary of anything filled with something. It's much easier to be poison."

A look of relief spread across Harry's face. Something ridiculously sappy sat at the tip of his tongue, waiting to be said, but he bit it back. The thought of what would happen when Draco's ankle healed on its own, which undoubtedly was only a few days from now, had been nagging him for a while, and he still had no answer to it.

The thought of what it would be like when Ginny finally came back was also persistent. Was it supposed to end now, at some point? He'd always felt that they were to get married, stay together forever or something, for some reason. Now he wasn't at all sure. Could he really take this for another 40 odd years?

Draco had chosen a few more bags and was currently heading towards the cashier, where Harry hurried to catch up to. "Ridiculous." He said, as the cashier rang them up. "You're practically crippled and you're still faster."

Draco smirked as they headed towards the door. "But even I, the great Malfoy, get stumped by something's." He frowned. It was pouring heavily outside, so much so that both of them could hardly see where the car was. "How am I going to get to the car?" He said. "I can't run to it and the front is blocked off by these stupid stumps." He gestured to one of the yellow poles.

Harry grimaced. "Wait here." He said, suddenly, leaving Draco to stand underneath the awnings of the store. He ran to the car, bag in hand and quickly unlocked it, throwing the things unto the backseat. Yanking out the umbrella he raced back towards Draco, already slightly damp.

"You know, you could've opened the umbrella and walked back here, right?" Draco said, a smile tugging his curved lips.

Harry shot him a glare. "Sorry, the rain pellets knocking my brain outta my scull must've interrupted my logical thinking." He said curtly. "Hold the umbrella."

"What are you going to…oh!" Draco gasped as Harry swooped him up bridal style. He felt himself blushing unwillingly. "Put me down!" He said, in embarrassment. "You're making a scene!"

"No one's looking." Harry soothed. "And even if they were, this is Britain, everyone makes a scene. Hold the umbrella tight." He ordered, making sure that Draco's hand had clasped around it firmly.

Then he began running through the rain, Draco in arms. It occurred to Draco that the umbrella was only made for one, and that he was nearly completely dry.

Harry yanked the car door open and helped Draco inside before racing around to his side. By the time he had gotten into the car he was dripping wet, and grinning wildly. "You dry?" He said, looking over at Draco.

Draco nodded. "But you're soaked." He unhelpfully pointed out.

Harry shook his head, spattering water particles all over the car. "Easy boy." Draco squirmed away from him and clipped his seatbelt into place. He wasn't about to thank Harry for keeping him dry but maybe, if he felt in the mood for it, he would later.

Later, Draco watched Harry as he hung ornaments out on the porch, occasionally handing them to him when he felt like it. "I've never celebrated Halloween." He said, dangling a plastic bat in front of his eyes and toying with it. "Might prove to be rather…interesting."

"You can't wait and you know it." Harry said, taking the bat from Draco and tying it up. "You love children and seeing them race up to your porch with big eyes and innocent smiles is going to have you bonkers."

Draco said nothing, smiling to himself only when Harry had turned away. "Com'n." Harry said, nudging him inside. "It's cold out here. And anyways, we need to catch all the crappy Halloween movies that are probably showing on Starz."

"You know what would be interesting?" Harry said, after the two had settled into the couch for the aforementioned crappy Halloween movies. "If they actually made a movie that really reflected a wizards life."

"Probably wouldn't sell." Draco said, stealing some popcorn from Harry's bowl.

Draco liked popcorn.

"I'd watch it." Harry said defensively, moving closer to give Draco better access. "Just to see what normal wizards go through without Voldermort hot on their heels."

A shiver went through Draco's body at the sound of the dark Lords name but he suppressed it quickly. "That'd be boring." He said, waving off the idea. "A wizarding world without Harry Potter. How entirely drab."

Harry smiled. "Seeing as I'm not going to ever get any closer than this, I'll take that as a compliment." He said bemusedly. "Its really nice to able to talk about random trivial stuff at home again. I missed that."

Draco tossed a popcorn piece towards his mouth and missed before trying to pass it off as if nothing had happened. "What did you and…her talk about?" he asked curiously. "Give me some insight into the fascinating life of an actual couple."

Harry shrugged. "I dunno." He said. "At first it was like this. And then it was like…we started running out of things to talk about. Everything was about the mortgage, whether we wanted kids or not, getting married. And every time I brought up anything silly...she'd snap."

"She sounds like a bitch to me. " Draco said vehemently. Surges of jealously were clawing at his stomach walls and he couldn't suppress them, no matter how he tried. Harry turned to him angrily.

"Shut up!" He said. "You don't know her! And you shouldn't be talking like that about her anyways!"

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "She tells you that you need to open up more and what she's really doing is suppressing you from saying anything! She doesn't own you, and she should stop acting like she does!"

He couldn't keep himself from talking, although he could see Harry getting more and more irate. His insides crawled with suppressed feelings he could no longer contain. He wanted to protect Harry suddenly, he wanted to hold him, and not let go.

Harry's face crumpled in utter despair. "Its not…"He said. "We don't…"

Draco looked at him in surprise. "Why are you crying??" He said, cocking his head to the side. He didn't know what to do with a crying Harry Potter. He knew what to do with a yelling Harry Potter, a snappish Harry Potter but now he was just confused out of his mind.

"Don't…don't cry." He said guiltily petting Harry on the shoulder. "I didn't mean a word of it. I'm just an old sourpuss. Don't cry."

Harry shook his head and looked up at Draco. "It's my fault." He said. "And it's all true."

"Its not….it's not." Draco said, wondering if he was supposed to be wiping Harry's cheek or not. He was so confused, and the feelings he felt at seeing Harry so vulnerable we all tumbling over each other trying to get out of him at the same time.

Neither of them knew who initiated the kiss, it was something that just lost in the mist of the intensity of it all. But both their next memories were the same, a pair of lips that felt as if they were simply made for the others pressed into the warmth of sheer brilliance. It felt it lasted forever, to the point where Draco was light-headed, or maybe it was the spectacular kiss that had done that, he couldn't recall.

'This can't be good.' Harry thought, feeling Draco's hand close around the nape of his neck, pull him closer.

… 'Damn.'


	6. Chapter 6

The few seconds of the aftermath were pure bliss. Nothing in the world could make what they had just done any better. Draco breathed in deeply as he pulled away, the smell and taste of Harry still a sweet, fresh memory. He stared ahead, eyes glazed. Now that he thought about it the want to kiss Harry had been prime on his wish list for over 9 years. Nearly a decade. And he'd finally gotten one. He wanted to chance a glance at Harry but he suddenly felt shy. It was only the sound of Harry's heavy breathing and his equally heavy pounding heart that kept the room from sinking into silence.

"That was…" He tried to start, breaking of in an embarrassed smile. He turned to Harry who shot him one terrified look before jumping up from the couch and literally tearing his way to the nearest bathroom. Did the sound of someone throwing up immediately after kissing you lower your self esteem?

Well, it certainly didn't raise it.

Draco couldn't stand the thought of Harry kneeling over the porcelain bowl of mockery getting rid of even the faintest taste of him, and the sounds of it wasn't helping. He stood shakily and hobbled to the front door, clicking it open. It was freezing outside and his legs ached dreadfully but he couldn't stay in the house for a moment longer.

He made it down the front steps and began taking his time on the walkway, watching couples and parents with their young catalogue-worthy children decorating their homes. Suffice to say it didn't make him feel any better. With each step walking hurt more but he wouldn't turn back now. The embarrassment of having to face Harry far out trumped the pain of split leg bones.

Who had started it? Draco got the sneaking suspicion that it hadn't been him, but with Harry's not so positive reaction it was hard to believe he had.

'It must've been me then.' Draco thought forlornly, his steps slowing as he became lost in thought.

It was never a good idea to live with your childhood crush. Hidden feelings always decided it was a good time to crop up.

Harry breathed heavily as his stomach finally stopped it's over exuberant convulsing. He reached up to the flusher and pressed down, his body weakened. Kissing Draco hadn't done this to him. Even now the fresh memory of kissing Draco only brought naughty happy shivers through his stomach.

It was _that_ that had caused him to loose his lunch. The realization that kissing Draco had made him feel utterly spectacular. It wasn't supposed to be like that. He was in love with Ginny! Wasn't he?

He stood and began washing his mouth out at the sink. Ever since Draco had dropped into his life he hadn't been able to think of anything but him. And the thoughts had never been quite as innocent as he would've liked them to be. Recently they hadn't been very innocent at all, his fantasies stretching far past what they'd just done together on that couch. He brushed his teeth quickly before returning to the living room. Draco was missing.

It finally dawned on Harry how what had just transpired would have affected Draco. Immediately after kissing him he runs off to loose his lunch? 'I have to explain myself.'

Harry took the stairs two at a time, only to confirm the lack of Draco's presence. Spotting the pair of crutches in the hall and the half open door he came to the right conclusion. Grabbing his jacket he rushed outside. Why did Draco have to be so melodramatic about everything? 'Instead of sitting put and waiting to talk about it like any other sane adult would.'

Harry had to admit however that it was part of Draco's charm, that fiery hot tempered impulsive way he went about doing everything. It was almost like how he himself did it, except with more finesse somehow.

It didn't take long to catch up with Draco, who had forgotten about his dramatic running away scene and was now idly strolling (well, as well as someone with a sprained ankle and no crutches could stroll) along the sidewalk.

Harry grasped him by the shoulder and turned him around, revealing flushed tear-stained cheeks and a pink pout. "Where's the fucking rain?" Draco said, sniffling as he arched an eyebrow. "What?" Harry said, looking at him quizzically. He wondered if it would be at all appropriate to wipe the tears from Draco's ridiculously soft and warm cheeks. 'What the hell, I've already had my tongue in his mouth.'

He reached up but his hand was pushed away. "Such a clichéd moment." Draco continued to seethe. "I run outside crying from a broken heart, you chase after me, though somewhat disheveled from puking your lovely guts out, trying to wipe away my tears. Only thing missing is the rain."

Draco looked up at the perfectly clear night sky. "And a whispered confession of love before sloppy 4 minute sex on a less than comfortable blow up mattress."

Harry felt a smile tugging at his lips despite hi s more than slightly confused state of mind. "You want a whispered confession of love before sloppy 4 minute sex?" He grabbed Draco's waist and forced him to look up. "My record however, is 6 minutes in case you're feeling up for just a little extra."

Draco tried prying Harry's hand away but the warmth was too tempting to do so. He refused to smile however, settling on a hurt sniffle. "I don't know why you even bothered on coming after me, I wasn't trying to run away or anything. I would've come back, just only _after _you'd done catapulting out your most recent seven course meal."

"I love the way you word things." Harry said affectionately, watching Draco shiver before reluctantly wrapping his arms around Harry's warm waist. "It's very…original."

Draco was silent, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder, annoyed he had to rely on him at all. "I didn't…you know because we had kissed." Harry said finally, unable to take anymore of the pained silence. "Far from it. Just the thought that…I had actually liked it…a lot, got me worried."

Draco remained silent, tightening his grip on Harry, leaning into him and getting some pressure off of his ankle.

Harry plunged on. "Knowing that I was cheating on Ginny, and thinking about everything you'd said being true and my rapidly developing feelings from you, and then the lovely icing on the cake actually knowing that it felt amazing to kiss you which meant that I was officially…not straight and obviously into you as more than a friend…kind of got to me."

"Well at least you're not one of those wussy new gays that toy with the other guy's feelings deciding whether they're queer and into them for months at a time before coming to a conclusion that everyone knew he would anyways." Draco said, begrudgingly giving Harry some credit.

"No point." Harry sighed. "You'd get it out of me eventually. "Yeah, I'm into you. A lot."

Draco's brain whirred with activity as he tried to think of a sassy sarcastic comment. Nothing came to mind. "I've loved you for 9 years." He said.

The gentleness of his sentence surprised him and Harry both. "Trying to keep something like that to myself proved more difficult than I thought it would I guess. The need to be with you must've just…gotten to me." He didn't make eye contact with Harry, hiding his face in the crook of his neck instead.

"Well, you have more self esteem than me." Harry chuckled. "I've only liked you for a couple weeks and I just…had to kiss you. I really couldn't help it."

Draco shivered happily. So it hadn't been him who'd started it. "Whatever are you going to do now?" He said smirking. "With your guard dog snapping at my heels and your fiend of a girlfriend being…your girlfriend."

"No idea." Harry said. "I've been with Ginny forever and I love her…but my feelings for you are only getting stronger and more persistent. Ron'll get used to it, like he does everything."

"What if you decide to stay with her…am I supposed to just wait around on hanging heart strings plucking at daisy's and praying you'll choose me?" Draco said, a perfectly manicured eyebrow shooting up.

Harry looked down at him. "If you've honestly been in love with me for 9 years…" Here Draco blushed at having made such an uncouth confession. "You can wait a little longer for me to sort through this. I don't want to rush to either one of you and regret the decision."

"You would never regret me." Draco said teasingly. "My sex drive is never ending and I'm more flexible than you could imagine." Harry's face burst into red flames spreading quickly from his nose to his cheeks. "This is so bizarre." He said shaking his head. "Draco Malfoy in love with me."

"I think I'm high right now. I can't believe I said that. Can I take it back?" Draco implored.

Harry shook his head. "Its just crazy…but I hope to god when I wake up it wasn't a dream."

Draco opened his mouth but closed it before voicing his thoughts. Just this time he'd let the snide comments and sneers slip by, and bask in the hallmark-y goodness of a clichéd moment in Harry's arms.

* * *

(Drama! Wosh! ^^ You don't know how much sneaking I had to do to write this. I've been banned from the computer for permanent study until June T_T Really sorry to say, but I won't be writing again till the end of May, the end of my exams. Well, maybe earlier but I'll make no promises. This is the biggest exam of my life and cannot be messed up by distractions!!! Katie I know you'll understand and everyone else, trust me, when I'm back this story'll be written so fast you won't have time to review!. …But please do anyways This is NOT hiatus. I'm not stopping this story, promise!!! I love it so much and I would write a chapter a day if I weren't restricted so badly. Which I won't be after June. Grins* I will prove my true colors of maga fast updating! Till then, ciao!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Baaaccck! And like I promised, mega fast updates are on their way! ^-^

* * *

Draco's leg's dangled off of the kitchen counter as Harry sat in a chair in front of it, holding his calf gently and pressing his fingertips into it. Draco shook his head. "It's fine…" He whispered, trying not to blush as Harry's hand went higher. Harry looked up at him, smirking slightly. "You mean to tell me that a seasoned pro in the world of gay like you is blushing when I touch you?"

Draco stuck his tongue out. "Well…you know you're different." He said, feeling his cheeks flush when he realized he was flirting. Flirting? Draco Malfoy did not _flirt_.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Right…" He said, a hint of amusement in his tone. "I was saying that your leg will be fine in a few days in my judgment. You just have to stay off of it."

Draco felt Harry's arm wrap around him, supposedly to help him down, but it was easy to pretend It was for something else. He let his eyes fall closed, his arms wrap around Harry's shoulder. Yes, this was where he belonged…well, not here exactly, but if Harry's clothes were off and his legs were open that would _defiantly_ be where he belonged.

He sighed, not wanting to be moved. Harry had him on the ground now, shifting nervously from side to side and wondering if it'd be rude to try and get away from Draco's hold on him. "Harry, you might wanna have that growth looked at. It's hideous." The door was wide open and Ron stood at the entrance, eyebrow arched.

Draco didn't move from his position wrapped in Harry's arms. "Screw off carrot top." He mumbled, voice muffled by Harry's shirt. Ron said nothing, settling on shooting Harry a 'WTF are you doing, don't forget you have a girlfriend, even think about dating him and I'll knock you out' look as he lead Hugo into the kitchen.

Harry pushed Draco away from him gently, who proceeded to mentally abuse himself. Ever since he'd told Harry the truth he'd been acting like a sniveling girl. It just felt amazing to have told him, to not have to hide about it anymore, and above all, _finally_ be able to _touch_ Harry without the fear of being cursed.

If he didn't stop however, he'd only drive Harry away. He had to return to his witty stewie-esque ways. "You know it's funny, that as a bawdy heterosexual man, you spend more time here, at Harry's house than with your own wife." He said, smiling coyly as he stared up at Ron through lidded eyes.

Ron glared at him, but backed down. "Hugo left his broom here Harry." He said, pointedly turning away from Draco. "He needs it for tonight."

"Oh that's right!" Draco squealed, clasping his hands together. "Tonight's Halloween!" He couldn't hide the glimmer of joy in his eyes. "Oh, I hope they like our decorations Harry!"

Ron stared at him with bug-eyed disbelief. "Yeah…well…Hugo insisted on being a Wizard, no matter what I said, so…we need it." He continued to look at Draco, though his eyes were at least returning, however slowly, to their normal size.

Harry watched the whole thing with amusement. "Sure." He said. "He's a smart kid, he knows he doesn't have to do much." He reached under the kitchen counter and pulled out the broom, handing it to chubby, outstretched hands.

Draco's eyes still shimmered as he thought of all the children coming to the door as the night fell. Ron scowled at him, but the stupid, happy grin on Harry's face wouldn't remove itself.

Ron brushed past both Harry and Draco, swooping Hugo up in the process and shooting Harry another one of his paragraph-long looks before huffing out the door, slamming it behind him, but not before Hugo could give Draco an adorable wave over his shoulder.

"I hope we have enough candy…"Draco continued to blab. "What if we don't and we have to turn them away. I wouldn't be able to stand the looks on their faces! What if we have too much though? Maybe we can take it down to the children's home tomorrow! Oh yes, we should do that, that idea's just brilliant. I bet some of them have never even experienced a Halloween! We should do this even if we don't have any candy left. We should get more…it's the right th-" Draco felt his mouth covered by Harry's hand, who was staring him in bewilderment.

"I had no idea you could talk so much." Harry said, shaking his head. "And yes, we'll do whatever you want, we'll do all that you want. Just shut up, ok?"

Draco nodded, still brimming with joy. But he was itching for a shower, no matter how much he wanted Harry to continue his hold on that specific part of his body, only preferably with his own lips instead of his hand.

He pulled away, wondering if he really was going to spend the day blushing, turning towards the stairs and walking up them, feeling proud of himself for making it without his crutches. Harry just stood there, staring at the hardwood floor and contemplating life. When since did Draco make him smile, make him laugh?

He had to get his priorities straight. The only reason he even had Draco here was to save he and Ginny's relationship, not to he could play house with Draco.

'But he said he loved you…' His stupid brain monologue nagged. 'And you admitted to yourself that what you're doing with Ginny is just forced.'

He shook his head to clear it. He needed food. Food made everything better. Especially meat.

Hmm, meat.

He was in the midst of frying the fattiest bits of bacon he'd been able to find when he heard the yelp from upstairs. Immediately he was upon them, taking them as many as he could at a time, before making a sharp turn for the bathroom.

As he expected, Draco lay crumpled in the tub, wearing nothing but his birthday suit, and looking up at him with a half-embarrased, half-coy smile on his face.

"You rang?" Harry tried making light of the situation while at the same time trying his damnest not to stare at Draco's closest friend, who was standing loyally at attention.

Draco rolled his eyes as his cheeks began staining red, trying to get his arms from the uncomfortable position below him to stand. Harry sighed, rolled up his sleeves and walked up to the edge of the tub. "Need help?"

Draco shook his head, still struggling in the slippery bath to stand, while Harry allowed him to indulge in his independence. "I should probably put a bar or something there." He said, trying not to laugh and his reached down to help Draco into a standing position. Draco said nothing, grunting in what Harry assumed to be embarrassment as he was practically lifted up and out.

"I fell." Draco pointed out.

He made no move to cover himself, instead standing there and staring up at Harry.

"It's just a good thing I'm young and vibrant." He said cheekily, finally regaining his bearings. "That could've hurt."

Harry pushed Draco unto the edge of the tub. "Uh uh. "He said. "Don't try getting out of this. "I'm still taking a look at it." He felt around Draco's leg, trying not to look up. A few inches above his head was Draco's…tic tac, and he was suddenly very…hungry.

Not to say it was small.

Far from it.

Harry stood, laughing nervously. "You're good to go."He said, pointedly reached over to the towel rack with Draco still sitting there, his legs open and…naked.

Draco took the towel from him, smiling innocently. "Thanks."

"Right." Harry said, turning and walking out of the room. Draco was only making things more difficult. He was flirting like a school girl while Harry was raging war against his conscience.

Ginny was who he was supposed to be, she was his supposed 'soulmate' and they'd already been together for so long. He would never be able to have kids with Draco, never be looked on fully with acceptance, always have to struggle.

Butttt, Draco had the cutest ass he'd ever seen.

…They were about even.

Later~

Draco peaked through the window, then ran to the next one, jumping into the couch to stare through that one as well. "You ate some of the candy didn't you?" Harry asked, grabbing Draco out of the chair by his arm. "Calm the hell down."

"They'll be here in seconds!" Draco said. "The whole place'll be filled with those adorable little sounds of cute children and the-"

A loud clatter above head cut him off mid-sentence, followed by the sound that could only be identified as ridiculously heavy rain. Draco's eyes widened as he looked again out the window. "But…but, the sky was only just clear!" He sounded nearly on the verge of crying, and when he turned to Harry, he looked it too.

Lightning streaked across the sky, deafening thunder boomed. Already the garden in front of the window was a mud-puddle. "They…they'll still come right?" Draco whimpered, falling in a defeated crumple in the couch. "When the rain ends?"

Harry said nothing, his heart going out to Draco who looked as if he'd just lost his best friend. "Maybe…" Was his optimistic answer.

"But…it's Halloween. It comes but once a year!" Draco continued. "Why would it rain today!"

"Because it's Britain?" Harry offered, but the look Draco shot him kept him from laughing.

"I'm sorry…" He said, sinking to sit beside Draco. "But I'm sure they're as disappointed as you are. Maybe we can just give it out tomorrow or something."

"It wouldn't be Halloween. They'd all just be in they're normal clothes." Draco sulked. "I knew something had to happen to ruin it. Something always has to happen." He turned away from Harry in an effort to hide his tears, but failed.

"You must think I'm pathetic." He sniffled.

"Yeah." Harry said, reaching for Draco and pulling him into a hug. "I used to."

* * *

Didcha liiiikkke it? ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Only 2 or 3 more chapters to go! T_T

* * *

Draco had gone to sleep with teary eyes. The fact that Harry had held him while he cried had only made the tears come faster. Harry against him felt…felt…

He fisted his hands against his bedspread. Words did no justice to how the feeling of a body, molded perfectly for his own, warm, firm, taunt, pressed against his own lonely chest, not to mention the body of a boy he'd loved for as long as it mattered, could make him feel.

He'd wanted to hold unto Harry forever, make him love him, force him to see that he needed him a hundred thousand times more than he let on. But he must have fallen asleep eventually, for he was in bed now, in a fetal position, his arms wrapped around his pillow, clinging.

He made no move to sit up. What for? He wasn't needed, and getting up would only result in the beginning of another dreadful day. He didn't care if he was moping, he had the right. There were two things he wanted in life. Harry, and children.

He'd never get Harry, the harsh reality had hit him years ago, and he wouldn't let himself be sucked into the glamour of entertaining such thoughts. But he had hoped, even for one night he'd be able to be surrounded by children and indulge in his Harry-related, happy-family related fantasy's.

So he was just a tad bit grumpy.

"Draco, get you're arse outta bed!" Harry said, entering the room and free-falling unto the bed, beside Draco. Draco flopped down and rolled away, happy when Harry grabbed his round the waist and drew him back.

"Com'n." Said Harry, staring at Draco intently. "I made you a special breakfast. You'll love it…" He coaxed.

"I don't want a bloody special breakfast." Draco mumbled, feeling miserable.

Harry stood, in feigned resignation, before turning back, scooping Draco up by his waist and dragging him out of his bed and downstairs. Draco protested but he made no move to release himself. "For someone straight you're awfully eager to hold me you know."

Harry said nothing, unruffled as he continued walking down the stairs. He set Draco down, who stood shakily, blinking at what was before him. The room was filled with children, of all ages, in all sorts of costumes. They all had adorable, smiling faces and looked up eagerly to Draco.

Draco's heart leapt into his throat. It was what he'd always dreamed of. He glanced to Harry, who simply smiled and shook his head. He couldn't wait any longer. The next few minutes was a frenzy of tiny hands and pumpkins, all eager to get their share of candy.

Draco felt like Santa giving it out, and he could see some parents through the door, standing there and watching him with bemused expressions on their faces. He didn't care.

He didn't know when, but it was too soon when Harry pulled him away, telling him the children had to leave.

"I only got a few minutes with em." Harry smiled apologetically, dragging small children away from Draco. "Sorry."

Draco sighed reluctantly, standing at the door and waving until each and every tiny head had gone a distance too far for him to see.

Harry smirked, pulling Draco from the doorway. "I'm assuming you enjoyed yourself." He said.

Draco felt words falling over themselves to get out of his mouth. "I can't…why?" He said, feeling his voice crack. "Why would you do that?"

Harry shrugged, feeling himself redden as Draco assumed a rather OC position and began to hug him. "I'm not totally heartless like you, you know." He teased, although he hugged Draco back tightly. "I don't like seeing people upset."

Draco sniffled into Harry's shirt, clinging to him in his totally random spout of submission. "Thank you…" He said, voice void of all sarcasm. "So much."

Harry held Draco tightly, the urge to kiss him infiltrating all sensible thoughts. Why couldn't he? Why did Ginny constantly have to affect everything he did in his life. 'Because she's still your girlfriend.' His mind told him, but his heart had no intention of listening to that.

Speak of the devil.

"So it's really true then." Ginny's voice cut into the room like a knife. "You've been gallivanting around with him the whole time I've been gone?"

Draco felt his throat constricting. All of the sassy Draco-esque quips he usually had handy had escaped him, leaving him dumb and witless.

Sadly Ginny didn't seem to have the same problem. "So I made the right choice to leave then."

"Oh please Ginny!" Harry said, pulling away from Draco to walk up to her." Draco's only here because you're not. Every time you feel like upping and leaving I'm stuck here, alone, wondering when you're coming back and what I did wrong this time. And when you do come back, its always up to me to make you feel better again, because it's always my fault and never yours!"

"It is always your fault." Ginny said coldly. "You could've told me you were gay from day one you know!"

"I'm not fucking gay! Just because you don't know how to treat me, you never did, you're going to label me. I'm trying to cling unto this house for us, for you! While you do god knows what, god knows where!"

"I was going to come back."

"I'm assuming the past-tense means you've changed your mind then."

"Yes."

"Good."

Ginny turned on her heels and stormed to the door, giving Draco one last seething look before slamming it behind her.

It was only when Draco took it in his that Harry realized his hand was shaking, as was the rest of him. "So…so that's that then." He said, managing a brave smile.

"Harry…" Draco said, again lost for words.

"I'm going to go back to bed." Harry said, pulling his hand from Draco's. "I had to wake up pretty early to get…everything…." He trailed off as he climbed up the stairs, Draco following closely behind him.

He kicked off his shoes as he got into his bedroom, and slid straight into bed without a word. His arms were welcoming though, and Draco managed to lay beside him with no protests. Harry pulled him close, and the way his body was shaking told him Harry was crying.

"We haven't been in love for a long time yet." Harry said, lifting a hand to begin slowly running it through Draco's hair. "But the finality is kind of…disturbing."

Draco tried not to think about how amazing Harry's body felt against his, or how close together they were, or how Harry was actually finally letting him in, or when they'd even gotten this close to start with.

He felt terrible, suddenly, for being partly at fault for making Harry feel like this in the first place. "I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want it to turn out like this."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Harry chocked out. "All you ever did was love me."

Draco managed a smile, but it didn't feel right. He didn't feel right. This didn't feel right. He was using Harry, and it wasn't working anyways. He knew what he had to do, but it hurt even thinking about it.

He'd do it though, for Harry, he'd do it.

But for now, he'd let Harry hold, him, he'd hold him back. For now he'd pretend that Harry was his.

"Pop the champagne! Two weeks are up!" Ron's cherry voice cut through the gloom of the house with a painful suddenness that had Draco cringing. Harry stood there, frowning at Ron and his total lack of all things couth.

"You should be screaming for joy!" Ron said, picking up Harry's hands and unsuccessfully trying to move them about in jubilation. "You'll keep the house and Draco'll be outta here!"

"Shut up Ron!" Harry snapped. "I'm not itching for Draco to leave. It doesn't matter anyways, even if this inspector thing works, I'll have no one to share it with. Me and Ginny are over. I don't even care anymore."

"So this whole thing was a waste?"

"No…it wasn't. Draco and I aren't enemies anymore Ron. That's…that's better than getting back with Ginny could be." Harry looked anywhere in the room but at Ron, who was staring at him in total confusion.

"And anyways, I'll be gone in like 2 days." Draco said, a false sense of cherry filling his voice. He wasn't the same, he hadn't been the same person in a long time. He didn't know what he was going to do about it, but staying with Harry wasn't the answer. It hurt too much.

"You don't have to do that you know…" Harry said, turning to look at him.

Draco bit into the carrot he'd been holding with a venom he was trying hard to hide. "But I want to." HE grinned, plastic, fake, hurt, torn, cut.

Heartbroken.

* * *

Dun dun...DUN! DRAMA :D


	9. Chapter 9

One more chapter to go! :D

* * *

The house was silent. Harry looked over at Draco occasionally, opening his mouth to say something, closing it again. What was there to say? That he didn't want Draco to go? And why?

That's where he drew a blank.

Why didn't he want Draco to go?

Companionship, friendship, lonliness….

…

…

Love?

Harry felt himself redden, and his heart sped up just a bit. Absurd. In love? With Draco? He smiled to himself. He wasn't gay, he didn't like men. He never would. That's what he told himself. That was what he literally pleaded with himself to believe. Still, it was hard.

"Do you need any help then?" He asked, as Draco sat on the bed, checking his leg one last time.

"No, it's fine now. "Draco said curtly. He hadn't looked at Harry since Ron had been over, and his eyes had a glaze to them that looked suspiciously like tears. "I'm ready to leave, anytime."

Harry nodded, once. He had to bite his lips to keep himself from saying what bubbled within.

'_Don't go. You don't have to_.'

"It's almost as if it were never there." Draco mused, pushing white blond hair back. "I do believe you heal a lot better the muggle way…" He smiled; more to himself than Harry (then again, he wasn't even looking at Harry).

"Great." Harry said. "Now you can go back to bussing tables and working minimum wage."

'_I need you here. I need you so badly it hurts_.'

Draco smirked, but he still didn't look up. "I know." He said. "I just can't wait to get back to it." The sarcasm he'd worked so well to master was faint, half-hearted even.

Harry's smile was tight, but he managed one. "Draco….you really don't need to go." He tried to keep his voice level. It was difficult.

Finally Draco looked at him from under his thick lashes. "I do." He said. "If I don't, everything'll just get drawn out. I mean, what's the point of staying any longer? I'm only going to leave eventually."

"Right." Harry said, moving towards the bed to sit beside Draco. "But you don't have to leave now."

"I thought you wanted me gone?" There was a hint of Draco's coyness, though it was nearly completely hidden. Why had Draco been so shy lately? That simply wasn't…Draco.

"I don't want you gone now."

Draco swallowed, and nearly looked away again, but Harry would have none of it. He turned Draco's face back towards his. "Why won't you look at me?"

"You know why I won't."

'_I want you too_.'

Harry's heart was doing a weird sort of half fluttering, half skipping beat, and he wondered why he couldn't take his hand from Draco's jaw.

He wanted to kiss him.

'_I want to kiss him_.'

"I want to kiss you." He heard himself say, saw Draco's grey eyes widen, his lips tremble ever so slightly.

"But you're not gay?"

"…Right…"

Draco moved closer, put his arms around Harry. He brought his lips closer, and Harry wanted it so badly he could scream. Closer.

"I can't do this."

Draco stood up suddenly, nearly knocking Harry off the bed. But it didn't matter. Harry's heart was racing, he felt the blood pumping hard and fast, so loud he could hear every beat.

"I can't stay here anymore. It's torture." Draco gasped out. "I'm not myself anymore. Waiting for you, waiting for you to make up your damn mind, its hell. You obviously have a lot of finding yourself to do, and I can't wait around. Its time I let you go."

"I don't want you to."

"You can't keep me prisoner." Draco said, his lips set firmly. Harry couldn't hide the hurt expression that filled his face. Draco softened. "I'll let you keep my stuff here till the inspector comes. I'll stay, till then. But then I'm leaving Harry. I can't take this any more. It hurts too much."

"Ok…" Harry's voice was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell ringing from downstairs. "He's here." He said, straightening his shirt for the last time.

Draco nodded, turning and walking down the stairs. Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Downstairs Draco was already introducing himself, playing the part of the perfect boyfriend, all grins and flushed cheeks. Harry composed himself, smiled.

'Don't fuck this up.'

"So you have been together for how long exactly?" The inspector was asking. He was a short, slender man, mid-thirties by Harry's judgment, and had a good-natured look about him.

"Three years." Draco said, glancing at Harry, who just stood there, eyes glazed.

Draco wrapped an arm around his 'lovers' waist. "Right? Harry?"

"Right." Harry beamed. He snapped to life then, leading the inspector into the living room, Draco trailing with him. Harry's arm around him felt so good, his whole body felt so good, so strong…

He wished it were real, he wished it were all real, all true, that Harry was his, his boyfriend, his lover.

He wished.

It was too much.

They were talking, and he couldn't hear, it was all a drowning sound in his ears.

Harry was saying something about him, or was it to him?

"I was with a girl before, but…well, after I met Draco I knew he was the one, so we moved in together, almost instantly." Harry said, his smile disarming. He reached down, taking Draco by surprise and kissed him, soft and gentle.

'Why can't it be real? Why can't he be mine?'

"Right, Drac?"

'Because I'm male? Because of what society decides for us? Because he's scared."

"Draco?"

Draco pushed himself out of Harry's arms, turning away. "I can't…I have to go."

He'd failed.

The tears were blinding him as he stumbled towards the door. Even in his anger he knew what he'd done was wrong. Harry was counting on him. He should turn back, make a scene of it, make it seem as if they fought all the time.

Apologize.

He couldn't.

Harry could make up an explanation, it wouldn't be too hard. That he had an appointment, family emergency. There was enough evidence in the house to make it look as if they were lovers.

Harry didn't need him.

He shoved open the front door, and got out.

The air felt stale and limp, although it was a crisp, bright day.

Nothing felt right.

He wasn't sure it ever would.

For a second the most whimsical thought filled his mind.

Harry, coming after him, holding him, telling him he was more important than anything, more important that what society decided, and someone he was willing to get over his fears with.

He waited at the door, breath baited.

He felt so pathetic.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn


	10. Chapter 10

LAST CHAPTER. Happy birthday Katie! Again! I hope you enjoyed it, as well as all the other readers for tis story ^^ Thanks for motivating me. ^-^

Warning: SEX XD Like you wanna be warned ;)

* * *

"Does this happen often?" The inspector asked Harry, looking up at him with curious blue eyes. "Once in a while…" Harry said absent-mindedly, looking towards the doorway. He wondered if he should go after Draco, before deciding against it. Draco wouldn't just leave like that. He'd need his things. He'd be back.

'Although he didn't have anything to start with, some clothes wouldn't force him back here…' His subconscious told him, biting at his heart.

"Maybe you should go after him?"

'Maybe I should?' Harry didn't want to. It would be almost like admitting to himself, somehow, that he…he needed Draco for more than he'd been letting on.

Maybe he did?

'No…don't let yourself think like that.'

And why not? What would be so wrong with admitting to himself that he…that he…

Harry shook his head. Had this been what Ginny been talking about? This fort wall? This fakeness about him that he just couldn't get rid of, a protective shield he knew not how to deal with.

Was it denial?

Was it fear?

Not being able to admit to himself, that his feelings for Draco ran deeper than he would ever let even himself know?

Harry felt bile rising in his throat at the thought of Draco leaving.

Forever.

And it hurt, oh god's it hurt, to have to admit it.

He needed this, he needed Draco, he needed him because he…

And he couldn't hide behind anything anymore, it was too late.

"I have to…"He said, before dashing from the room, through the hallway, outside. The air was biting cold, and everything looked bleaker than usual.

Overhead Halloween decorations still hung, an eerie reminder of quickly fading memories.

But no Draco.

Harry felt weak in the knees, and if everything weren't so freezing, he was sure he'd collapse. But instead he just stood there, clinging to the pillar beside to porch door, breathing in the deathly cold air, dying inside.

The pop was too amazing to be real, the sight of Draco even more miraculous. Even as he saw Draco apparate in front of him Harry couldn't believe it. His breath stopped, and he felt hot tears begin pooling in emerald greens.

"I couldn't think of anywhere to go…and I left my wand." Draco mumbled, looking shamefaced.

Harry wasn't ashamed to practically fling himself at Draco, afraid he'd disappear again, holding unto him tightly. "Don't do…don't…" He sobbed, knowing his face was flushed and his nose completely red, but not caring. Draco was against him, solid and real, and nothing could make him happier.

He felt Draco stiffen, but he ignored it. "Be mad at me, I don't care. This is my clichéd moment, and I'm not going to let you ruin it. Harry looked up, before kissing Draco's lips, cold and unresponsive, melting into warm and longing.

"Is this a bad time?" The inspectors voice pierced through the intense moment, making Harry groan inwardly.

"The worst." He said, feeling Draco stiffen all over again.

"Well, since you two are obviously going through issues…"

"Obviously…"Harry interjected, slightly annoyed because what was shaping up to be the best kiss ever leading to the best sex ever had been interrupted.

"Maybe we can reschedule…"

"That'd be nice." Harry quipped, clinging to Draco. "We want to have sex now. Slightly graphic yet innuendonic sex. So….uhh…bye?"

* * *

In theory the idea of actually doing it with Draco wasn't as daunting as sitting down here beside him on the bed in the dark made it seem. Draco looked even more uncharacteristically shy than he had before, now without the pretense of unpacking his bags there to aid his stalling.

"Were you serious about the whole…sex thing." He asked finally, venturing a look up into Harry's face.

"I dunno…" Harry sang-song. "I was kinda thinking…if you wanted?"

Draco grinned. "I need to stop with all this flipping blushing." He mumbled, sticking out his chin. "Draco Malfoy does not blush."

"Draco Potter does." Harry smirked, enjoying the drop-mouthed expression on Draco's face.

"Draco Malfoy. It'll always be Draco **_Malfoy_**." Draco said after recovering. "Imagine two lines under both those words…and caps and italics…and all other forms of emphasis! Harry Malfoy sounds about right though…"

"I'm fine with that too…." Harry said thoughtfully. "Has a ring to it. Get it?"

"Don't even…"

"Like a wedding ring?" Harry grinned.

Draco groaned at the cliché of it all, although he did let Harry pull him into his arms.

"Are we going to snuggle now?" He mumbled against Harry's chest. "And then have sex? Since we're keeping up with the patterns of a bad romance novel…"

"Snuggle? Psh…" Harry teased. "I'm not _gay_."

Draco stifled a giggle. "Then a bad coming out novel." He said.

"This can't go on." He continued, thoughtful. "All this love and affection and….crap."

"Too bad." Harry said. "It will."

Draco grumbled as he was showered with kisses, forcing him down unto the bedspread. "What…what about Ron?"

"You want a 3-way?"

"Shut up."

"…He'll get over it."

"…What about kids?"

"If you'd let me get to the good stuff we'd be on our way…" Harry mumbled, making a futile ever to get Draco to shut up with his own mouth.

"Do you even know how to have gay sex?" Draco queried.

"I'll figure it out." Harry beamed, straddling Draco. "There should be a hole somewhere around here, right?"

Tug. Harry's eyes widened, but he plunged on anyways.

Grip. Draco shifted. "Less." He smirked.

"Ok." Loosen.

"Better." Draco settled back comfortably.

Harry felt his cheeks heat as he went through the push and pull he was so familiar with. Only this wasn't himself he was doing this to.

It was Draco.

He expected Draco to be scrutinizing him as if he were baking glutton-free cookies…

He'd come up with a better analogy later, when he wasn't afraid of ruining his first hand job.

But Draco's eyes were closed, and he seemed pleased, if not flat out homegawd ecstatic.

"Is it…good?" He asked carefully.

Draco nodded before sitting up and gripping Harry's hand. "If you want it me to feel good, you have to be sure of yourself. You're sexy, which is half of the battle won, but as much as your sexiness always has me halfway there, I need something more for orgasm central."

"I can't believe you just said that." Harry said dully, shaking his head in total motification/mortification.

"I'll try again…."

Tug, pull, push.

"Better."

Rub. Lick.

"Much better…"

Suck.

"O-o."

Lick. Suck. Rub.

"o/o"

More. Suck.

Moan. Louder. Groan. Yell.

"More…"

Strip. Hot, heat, heated. Rub. Push.

Press.

Draco bit his lip. "You certainly can get really damn good…really fast." He breathed, smiling down at Harry.

"I can't believe where 2….3 of my fingers are…" Harry whispered, feeling rationally naughty.

And Draco was squirming, which either meant he was totally into it or Harry was causing some sort of permanent damage, and it felt really good, and Draco must've felt really good because he wouldn't allow himself to be mantraing Harry's name at any other time and Harry was inside now, and that felt really _really_ damned good.

Tight. Tight. Hot.

'Damn.'

Friction.

"Ha-harder…"

Movement. Arms. Cling.

Tighter.

Harder. Better. Faster. Stronger.

"H-h…"

"Draco…"

"D-do…"

"Oh…sh..shi…"

"Harry…"

Harder. Harder still.

More.

"Drac…"

Ha-Harry…"

More. More.

"C-Cu.."

Burst. Flame. Explosion. Scream.

Simultaneous. Panting.

Cling, hug. Kiss.

Kiss.

"Very good, rookie." Draco murmured, reaching up to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

"You're all flushed…"

"You're all naked…"

"You too…"

"Let's do it again…"

Harry grinned and kissed Draco's parted lips, feeling ridiculously pleased with himself.

"You are officially not a virgin." He teased.

"Now you have to marry me then." Draco grinned. "I'm probably pregnant."

"Nah, you don't look like you'd be fertile."

THWACK.

"Ow…"

* * *

"So I don't really care what you think about it Ron, I just thought you had a right to know, as what I hope is still my best friend."

Ron sat stock-still on the kitchen stool, clinging to Hugo as a seeming line of defense.

"…Well, it's a step up from Ginny." He said finally, carefully, meeting eyes with Harry.

Harry grinned, moving to hug his best friend, while Draco looked suspiciously around the room.

"I swear this is just like a REALLY bad clichéd novel." He mumbled as Harry kissed his cheek. "I can't shake the feeling."

"Yeah, but It'd be the kind you love anyways." Harry defended, watching Draco pick up Hugo.

By the looks of it he'd have to learn to be a father, and a father to Draco's child atop that, real fast.

The thought made defeating Voldermort seem easy.

'Damn.'

Fin.

* * *

XD IT HAS BEEN COMPLETED! I hope you liked it! =D I miiiight write a sequel , we shalt see ;) In the meanwhile, enjoy!


End file.
